American Girl
by SexyLightningFox x3
Summary: Isn't being a high-school girl hard enough, hahaha NO, Moving from Tennessee to Tokyo and then being the center of attraction, getting hit on by some nerd, oh and being able to see ghost plus meeting shape shifters, robe dudes and new powers. BACK ON!
1. Tokyo's One Of A Kind

Me: Hip Hip Hooray! I finally can post my first...(trails off as fire-works randomly go off) FANFICTION!

Ichigo:...oooh, pretty lights...

Rukia: Should I go get the plex-glass?

Me: (looks at Ichigo walk dreamily towards the fireworks, which is off a cliff) Nooo...not yet.

Rukia: (has plex-glass in hand) Aww

Me: Later, Later

Rukia: Yay! (turns to audience) Enjoy.

An exactly 14 hour flight from Tennessee to Tokyo, then a few more hours of driving, and they had school exactly the next day, she sighed "Great planning dad," she turned to look out the window, knowing the only thing she had to look forward to solidary, if she could even have that.

Staring out the window day-dreaming her dad hit her leg when he shifted postions, she glared at him annoyed and shoved his hand away, turned her gaze back at the window, she huffed

_Why did we have to move here?_

Andrea hated Japan already. She used to love it, everything about it. But some restless moaning outside had kept her awake.

So, guess who had to make a detour on the way to school the next day? (Note to self: when moving your kids across the world, DON'T move on a Sunday and make them have to face school!)

There she was. "So. YOU kept me up all night. What's your sob-story?" She stared at Andrea with empty eyes.

"I was hit by my own boyfriend. He blames himself. He's planning to committ suicide. Please, help me talk him out of it!"

She shrugged. "Sure. I can miss my first day. Where's your hubby live?"

She sighed. "Tokyo."

Andrea groaned. "Dude, that's HOURS away! When's he planning on making his dramatic exit?"

"Around eight-ish, maybe ten."

Andrea had to wrap this up. She was gonna be late. "Okay, um, yeah. He's beyond help. BUT!" She yelled as the poor girl started wailing again. "BUT, when he committs said suicide, he'll have unfinished business as well. Which will eventually bring you two back together. Which will SETTLE said business, so you two can prance off into the light together."

"Won't he go to hell for killing himself?"

"I think there are certain exceptions. But I wouldn't recommend it!" She added loudly to anyone who might happen to be listening.

You know, just in case they could see ghosts too.

Dead girl brightened. "Thanks!" Andrea gave her a quick half-salute before sprinting like mad for school. "Good luck!"

So. That delay cut the extra ten minutes she had. Andrea thanked her lucky stars she had a belt on as she just barely made it to the office.

Running skills aside, her skirt was almost three sizes too big. "Leave it to dad to assure us that, and I quote, 'I know your sizes! If your mom can do it, so can I!' " She muttered darkly as she walked up to the desk.

The woman behind the desk blinked up at her. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm transferring here? My sister and brother already got here, I'm guessing." As if that would help. They all looked nothing alike.

"Name?" She asked dully as she rifled through folders. "Oh, right. Andrea Cullen?"

Her head shot up. Oh yeah. Before Twilight came out, she never got that reaction. But instead of laughing about the coincidence, she whispered, "The Yankee kids!"

Andrea cleared her throat nervously. "Well, if you wanna be specific, I'm from the South, so I would be part of the Confederacy in this reference. But I still think slavery is bad and everything, of course," she rambled.

The lady nodded slowly, mesmerized. It was more than a little unsettling. "Right...Here."

She handed her some papers. "The one on top's a hall pass and a note explaining who you are and such. Might need it. Good luck!" She explained briskly and cheerfully.

Andrea smiled, then muttered to herself as she walked away, "I'll need it."_

You know those movies about new kids where the door shuts really loudly, and everyone's heads shoot up in their direction? Same scenario.

"Um...hi?"

The teacher waved a hand cheerfully. "Why, hello there. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you, Ms. ...Ochi?" Andrea read off the slip of paper.

"That's me! You must be the Yankee kid!" Looking at everyone's faces, Andrea had an epiphany. Huh. THIS must be what a fish in an aquarium feels like!

"Um...Yeah."

"Well, take a seat, take a seat!"

Andrea spent the rest of homeroom studying her class schedule and maps carefully. She took Bella's tip seriously from that damn series. She didn't want her nose buried in the map all day.

Of course, it was hard to focus when you have slight ADD and a whole classroom full of people staring at you intently to see if you do something...gasp!...YANKEE!

Finally, once she had most of it memorized, she slowly looked up at them. "...Yes? Can I help you?"

Like minnows, their gazes shot down to their books. Some random guy whistled innocently. Andrea rolled her eyes. Idiots. _

First period was history with Mr. Udo. His name reminded her of noodles, making her want Ramen real bad.

He was cool. He didn't call her Yankee Kid. Which made him one out of roughly 500.

Andrea's seat was behind a girl that she considered cool enough. She hadn't stared at her in homeroom like everyone else had.

Well, minus that one other girl whose face was buried in some gooey romance manga.

History had always been her favorite class. The fact that it was Japanese history made it even more interesting. It was over way too soon. Especially since the next class was the one she hated with a passion: Science/Chemistry/Health.

Here she was known as American Girl. That was slightly better. Not by much, though.

She was partnered up with the whistling kid. He immediately swiveled towards her in his seat. "Why, hellooo there," he said suavely. Andrea gave him a half-wave. "Yo."

"I'm Keigo. You're Yankee Kid, right? One of three, I hear."

"Yup. Word sure travels fast around here..."

"Karakura's a bit, uh, small. So what's your real name?" She sweatdropped. _Isn't Karakura quite large?_ "Andrea."

"Anndree-a," he repeated suavely. "I like it." Andrea sweatdropped. _Did I mention how much I don't like Karakura Town?_

She pretended to be relieved. "Oh, good. I was named just to please you."

Keigo chuckled. "Feisty, are we?" She sweatdropped again. "...Sure." _I was thinking more along the lines of moody and annoyed, but whatever floats your boat, kid._

"Hey, you. What time is it?" Someone asked from above her head. Andrea glanced up at him and realized this kid looked really tall from the insanely low seat she was sitting in. NOT fair.

She held up both wrists; all that was on them were random multicolored bracelets, including one from a Tokio Hotel concert. "Does it look like I know?"

Keigo didn't seem to like this guy's arrival. "10:15, Kurosaki. Can't you see I'm busy here?" Keigo pointed at Andrea meaningfully.

He looked from Keigo's suave expression, to Andrea's bored one, and just smirked. "Yeah, you're on a roll. Have fun."

And with that, he just walked right off. Andrea turned in her seat to look at Keigo. "Who the hell was that?"

He waved the question off. "Ehhh, no one important. So, where were we?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

_...Oh. Dear. God. Someone shoot me._

Thank God she had Stephanie in her PE class at least. "Have they been staring at you too?" Stephanie whispered as they changed.

They had taken refuge in the stalls to escape the sideways looks they kept getting. "Well, yeah. We're YANKEES!"

"OMG!" They exchanged a laugh. "It's worse for me, I think," Stephanie commented thoughtfully.

Andrea had to agree. Not only was Stephanie a Yankee, but she was a tall blonde that was more...developed than two Andreas. Not outrageously so, but enough. Poor Stephaine. The girls might eat her alive.

Andrea, unlike Bella Swan, was an ace at sports. So there. Of course, when the coach called her name, every girl in the room gasped. The fact that she could play baseball didn't help the situation. Oh well.

Finally, the long day was over.

"So? How was your day?" Seth asked them. Even that sounded like he was mocking her. "I felt like a bug under a microscope," Stephanie whined.

Andrea waved her hand from side to side. "Ehh, it was okay."

Seth grinned and popped his collar. "All the girls so wanted me."

"Well, aren't you the stud?" Andrea said as she smoothed his collar. She flattened his hair. "Here, your hair's all scruffy."

"Stop, And, you're ruining my image!" Stephanie sighed and shook her head. "Funny how you're older, yet you let her treat you like a five-year-old."

"She cooks my dinner. What if she poisons me? Ever think of that?"

"Um, noooo. Only YOU think of stuff like that."

"No, he's right, I've considered it a couple times," Andrea muttered darkly, then laughed at his expression.

The next day, she was walking to school when she felt something whoosh past her, making her stop and gasp.

_It felt like...robes._

She glanced around quickly, but due to her delayed reaction, whatever it had been was long gone. _Was it the breeze? Huh. Weird._

She shrugged and kept walking.

The day after THAT, she managed to strike up a conversation with Tatsuki. In turn, she was introduced to Orihime, who put Stephanie's developed-ness to shame, and Rukia, the one with the gooey romance mangas.

She instantly hit it off with the three.

THEY didn't consider her some gang member from America, like the others did. Why they thought this in the first place, she had no idea. She wasn't exactly the gang-banger type.

Andrea had only been there for about half a week, but she had already noticed how Rukia and that orange-haired guy hung out a lot.

Almost like they were related or something. So, when she was almost 100 percent sure dad was getting takeout that night, she decided to do some recon.

Which here means following them with idiotic secretiveness, such as rolling behind buildings and doing cartwheels across alleys.

But, hey. She wasn't noticed! And she had fun. So...two birds with one stone!

But before she could figure out where they were going, she heard heavy sighing. Andrea knew that sigh. It was definitely a ghost.

She groaned to herself and quietly stomped towards the restless spirit.

"Oh crap Kai you broke the vase," a skater-boy point at aforemention vase

"So, it's not like some-ones on 'Vase patrol'" the boy whom she assumed was 'Kai'

"Actually..." Andrea side-stepped into the open and walking onimously towards them, "...I am"

Ichigo sweat-dropped as Rukia was wincing and silently cheering on Andrea,

"Do you think she notice that we been knew she was behind us?" Rukia asked fist pumping,

"I don't know, but I highly doubt it," Ichigo answered closing his eyes and shrugging

"Oh! she got one." Rukia loud whispered with excitement,

Ichigo opened his eyes and watch as the half brunette half red-head girl caught one of the stupid boys under her arm, _For a Yankee girl she sure can fight._

"So, lemme make this REEAALL simple," Andrea was calmly saying minutes later as she kept a firm grip on the squirming punk under her arm.

"Alright. Now. When there's flowers placed by a pole or a bit of sidewalk, what does this usually mean? Anyone? Hmm...how about YOU?"

"Uh-"

"IT'S AN EASY QUESTION."

"Someone died there!" He yelled quickly. His fellow "gang" members were shaking like leaves.

"Very good, Wise One. Now. Should we disturb said memorials by doing lame skateboard tricks like idiots?"

"No ma'am!"

"And would you agree that they don't deserve to have their memorials wrecked, disturbing their peace?"

"No ma'am! I-I mean, YES MA'AM!"

"VERY GOOD!" She practically body slammed him into the concrete.

"And it's Yankee to you! Not ma'am, that was my momma!" She yelled as they ran off.

"Y-yes, Yankee chick!"

"Dude, that girl's a freak!"

"For real! You think her and that other kid team up? This is almost the same spot we got our asses kicked LAST TIME!"

"I wonder if she's single?"

"Shut up! She might hear you!"

"Keep running, you punk-asses!"

Once they turned the corner, she addressed the poor guy with a cheerful sigh. "There."

She put his picture back up against the pole. Like the punks, he was a few years older than her. He smiled at Andrea. "You so owned those guys."

Andrea shrugged. "It's not too hard when dealing with hardcore idiots. It's a gift, really."

He nodded in agreement. "It really is. Thanks."

She glanced around. "Sorry about that vase. Uh, I found this cool leaf if you want that, and I could stop by and bring some flowers or something tomorrow on my way to school," she offered, setting the leaf under the picture frame to hold it down.

He chuckled. "Sure. Thanks for the leaf. Y'know, you're pretty cute when you're angry."

Andrea grinned. "Well, that's a gift too, I guess. See ya around." He gave her a half-wave before shimmering away.

She let out a contented sigh. She had gotten her rage fix for the day.

"Well. That was interesting."

Andrea nearly jumped ten feet in the air before turning around to give whoever it was an earful.

"You just cut ten years off my life, you jerk!" She trailed off when she realized it was the orange-haired guy she had been dumbly following earlier, along with Rukia.

"...Oh. Hey Rukia. And..._you_."

"Uh, hey Andrea. ...Were you just talking to yourself?"

She laughed nervously. "Psh...what? Of course not, Rukia! I was-I was talking to my friend," she explained quickly.

No one had ever really caught her talking to ghosts, so it had definitely thrown her off guard. Especially with that look the orange-headed kid was giving her.

"Uh-huh...So where are they?"

"Oh, he was, um, I was talking to him, on the...PHONE and showed up and left... before...you guys...showed," she explained lamely as the orange-headed kids look stayed on his face and if possible grew, "...he's, um, fast," she muttered. Well, he was fast.

"Oh...I see. Well..see you later."

"Bye Rukia. And..._you_."

"I can't believe that!" Andrea grumbled to herself once she got home. "Grr! Now I look like an idiot, and slightly schizoprenic!"

Ichigo was laughing uncontrollable as him and Rukia walked home,

"Oh...that Yankee chick is _some _liar," Ichigo sighed content

Rukia was fiddling with her tie slightly unloosing it, "I think she's um..."

Ichigo interrupted her, "Crazy?" she shot him glare,

"cool."

"Well you're technically crazy as well and you're both short" Ichigo snapped his fingers and pointed towards Rukia, "Maybe you guys should make a club, The Crazies Club,"

**BAM THWACK BAM BAM**

"Good God, women I was fucking joking!" Ichigo yelled sheilding himself from the raven-headed girls wrath,

She growled "You got the count to ten to run, 7!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you said 10!" He yelled spastically hauling ass to his house

"Get back here!" She yelled danderously close behind him

Over the next few days, Andrea kept being visited by ghost after ghost after ghost. She had never dealt with so many, not even over the course of weeks.

Lately it was an average of eight a day. And on top of that, she had to cook for four people, including herself.

"Gah!" She had fallen asleep in the shower. AGAIN.

Today had had an eery feeling behind it. Like something was bound to attack her at any minute.

She scowled at her paranoia and turned the hot water knob some more. Ahhh. Burning skin never felt so good, she thought to herself with a content sigh. But she turned stiff when she heard a crash right outside the curtain. _What the hell?_

"Hey, is this Orihime's bathroom?"

"Shut up, you idiot! Just 'cause I'm invisible, doesn't mean you are!"

"So? The water's running, they can't hear me."

"They can when you're yelling! ...Wait...where the hell's the Hollow?"

"Oh...I was hoping we were paying a visit or something.."

"Kon, I know this is hard, but let's use logic for a second, alright? Focus. Why would I go all Soul Reaper if we were visiting?"

Andrea's brows furrowed. _Soul Reaper? What a sick pervert...Imaginative, but sick._

She slowly clutched the shaving cream that's lid had been left behind in Tennessee somehow. While the morons continued arguing, she pulled back the curtain just enough to poke her head out, made sure her body was still behind it, and let out a yell.

"Take THAT, dumbass PERVERTS!"

Me: Well hope you like it

(looks around as a random cricket chirps)

Me: Next Chap...(grabs random covered chart, pulls cover off) What's My Age Again?... Aka a name of one of my favorite song


	2. What's My Age Again?

Me: Hello everyone! We be back!

(Cricket Noise)

Me: Well I be back.*sighs*..Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Tite Kubo people. Or the owner of Fruits Baskets.**_

_  
She shut her eyes and sprayed wide-range covering everything in its path. Once she heard the sound of the can emptying she retreated back into the shower.

"Stupid perverts, hope you like shaving cream!" she thought out loud, grabbing the towel hanging on the shower rod. She covered herself and jumped out before it could get completely wet.

"AHA! GOT..." She was cut off when she face-planted after slipping on some random pile of shaving cream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Stephanie screeched as she flung opened the door, armed with a half-eaten carrot, she's a BIG health nut.

She saw something wiggling in the river of shaving cream and threw her carrot at _it, _like a missle.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Step?" Andrea growled flipping lazily on her back, wiping the shaving cream that covered her eyes, looking out of her good one she searched the place high and low,

"They're gone?" she asked surprised how fast some-one could leave, but then again it was probably that ghost boy who was oh so _friendly_ and probably that he could get a free show from her, creep.

"WHY IS THERE SHAVING CREAM ALL OVER THE PLACE?" Stephanie yelled pointing at all the shaving cream on the bathroom floor.

Andrea tilted her head back lazily and blinked dumbly,

"Explaination, NOW."

She chuckled nervously, "See what had happened was...there was...and I...but... they..." Stephanie tapped her foot impatiently glaring at her, "IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!" Andrea finally blurted, shooting her hands up in the air, making shaving cream splatter everywhere

"I don't care what it was, but you're cleaning this up." and with that Stephanie walked away.

"Fuck man."

-  
Ichigo was totally off guard when he saw shaving cream coming for him, immediately he shunpo'd to the window and swung up towards the roof.

Ichigo sighed in relief

"This was YOUR fault dumbass!" Kon accused pointing his paw at him

"Wha-HOW the hell is it _my_ fault?"

"You never should have been so preverted and trying to get a peep show!"

Ichigo turn five shades redder, but it quickly turned to aggarvation, he grabbed then poor teddy bear which seem to rambling on about something, saying things like; "If only I was in his body I could have gotten my own show" or "Stupid Ichigo always getting the ladies" but he immediately stopped when he felt his head get grabbed,

Kon blinked dumbly "Uh..."

"Fly." Ichigo sent the poor teddy bear flying and disappearing with a twinkle, he rubbed his temples,

"That damn Kon..." he seemed to trail off as if he just remembered something,

"Oh, fuck me!" he got up and ran towards the direction he threw kon at, "KON! KON! WHERE IS YOUR TEDDY BEAR PERVERTED ASS!"

"Stupid ass perverts, making me clean up this shaving cream." Andrea grumbled moodily, she was fully dressed.

-  
She was mopping up the shaving cream in a mad manner, at Seth just so happened to walk by, he stopped and said in his squeakiest "Cinderelly, Cinderelly is the mean old stepmother making you clean?"

Andrea laughed at her brothers stupidity, "Why yes Jaq, she is." they laughed out loud but they automatically shut-up when Stephanie yelled "Get back to work, Cinderella!"

Seth laughed again walked towards his room, "I love my family"

Andrea looked at her self in the mirror and she indeed looked like a modernized Cinderella, she had on brown sweatpants with bleach stains from her messing with the bleach, a white tee with 'TapOut' in black lettering, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail revealing her reddish-pink bottom, which was normally covered by her brown-black hair.

She sweatdropped, "What year are we in? 1602?" shaking her head she went back to work.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Dammit Step, pick a cereal already." Andrea demanded, her stomach growling

"I can't choose between Cheerios or, Total. Which one?" She asked holding both the boxes, one in each hand.

Andrea snacthed both the boxes out her hand, violently slammed them on the counter, grabbed a bowl, violently slammed it on the counter, opened the boxes, violently, poured both the cereals, violently, and practically shoved it in Stephanie's hands.

"Enjoy, now MOVE!" She leaned in the grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and Cocoa Puffs. Stephanie noticed her grabbed the two cereal boxes and nodded understandingly, she only grabbed those to boxes when and ONLY when she was on her period.

"What?" Andrea snapped, Stephanie blinked innocently, "Nothing" and she ate a piece of dry cereal.

"Stupid period, why the hell can't anything go MY way for once." Andrea muttered moodily, pouring her cereals and grabbing the milk, she groaned

"Dad you know I hate 2%."

"Sorry AJ, but it was the only thing thery had left in the store." Her dad, Andrew, replied flipping through a ring magazine, her mom and dad were "renewing there vows", but when mom wasn't near to hear he called it a wasted of money, but he do anything to make her happy.

"Good Morning every-one" Jasmine, her mother, voice chimed in like a beautiful bird singing its song

Andrea sat down taking big spoonfuls of her cereal, "Morning."

"Morning honey," dad replied placing the magazine on his lap.

"Jazzy, what are you still doing here? It's 8:15"

Andrea eyes widen, "SHIT I'M LATE!" she ran to grab her bookbag, turned back to get a few more spoonfuls of her cereal and dashed off to school, full sprinting all the way there.

Jasmine sighed, "Just like in eighth grade."

-  
"Sorry I'm late!" Andrea blurted as she ran in to find her seat.

"Sorry won't do, you miss, have detention." Mr. Ona pointed his finger at her.

"What?"

"Do you want to make that TWO detentions, Miss Cullen?" Mr. Ona warned

Andrea replied quietly, "No sir."

"Good," He turned to the class, "Now as I was saying, the algebric expression is..."

_...Algebra...sucks...  
_-_

"Detention, Room 2-D" She sweatdropped, "This school seriously needs to stick with just numbers."

She sighed and walked in the room, to her surprise there were only three other people in the room, besides the teacher lady.

"Come in, have a seat." The teacher lady said utterly bored and flipping through a manga.

"O...kay," she closed the door behind her and sat in an empty seat next to this kid with awesome lavendar-purple eyes.

"Hello, I am Yuki Sohma, and you are?" The kid with the purple eyes introduced himself

Andrea smiled, "Andera Cullen, but you can call me Andie or AJ if you like."

"Would you mind if I called you, Miss Cullen?" Yuki asked

_There is no way in hell, this kid is a trouble maker. _"Uh...sure, whatever floats your boat."

"Okay."

"So what are you in here for Yuki?" Andrea asked smoothly

"I got into a altercation with my roommate." He said regretfully, pointing at the orange-headed kid who thought he was a bad-ass.

"What? Really?" Andrea said in disbelief

"Yes, it's true." Yuki said almost surprised she didn't believe him

She waved him off, "You'll be fine."

"I suppose so."

Andrea glanced back at the orange-head once more, "So what's his name?"

"Kyo..." Yuki answered

"You better not be talking about me, ya damn rat!" Kyo snapped

Andrea snapped back, "And? Why you all up in our business, if your so big and bad you don't have to worry about us!"

Kyo retorted, "Who the hell are you to be telling _me_ what to do!"

"For all you know I could be ya momma!"

"As if my momma wasn't a Yankee!"

"You wanna take this outside, Orange Top!"

"You wanna challenge m-" "Enough, Kyo!" Yuki snapped slamming his hands on the table as he got out of his seat.

"You wanna go ya damn rat?"

"No,b-" Kyo interuppted him"Ha! Your afraid you'll lose!"

Yuki shot him down, "No, beside it's obvios you'll lose."

Kyo steamed, "Oh that's it ya damn r-"

The bell interruped him.

"Alright you may go." the teacher lady said shooing us away.

_Well that was interesting_.  
-

"I am home!" Andrea chimed in the house loud enough for every-one to hear.

"In a better mood I see." Stephanie noticed, she smiled, "Yeah, besides the cramps and increase sense of smell, it was an okay day of school."

"Really, meet any-body new? I did." Stephanie asked

"Yeah, some kid with purple eyes named Yuki and another hot-head named Kyo."

"Oh, really?" Jasmine asked interested, "Are they cute?"

"I'd Yuki a seven, maybe eight, and Kyo...eh...five." She replied

"Aw, that's to bad." Jasmine pouted

Andrea and her sister sweatdropped, "Seriously mom."

"What?" She asked defensively

"Nothing mom." Stephanie replied

"Dinner's ready." Seth bellowed from the kitchen

"Who cooked?" Andrea asked

"Dad." Stephanie replied regretfully

Jasmine laughed, "I'll make you guys something else if you want."

"No thanks mom, we're fine." Stephanie re-assured,

"Speak for yourself." Andrea told, Jasmine laughed again  
-

"Shower, Shower, how I Love hot showers," Andrea sung while she well showered. She was alone in the house, Andrew and Jasmine decided to go last-minuted food shopping, Seth went off somewhere, and Stephanie went to spend the night at Inoue's house, "Those to really hit it off." she thought out loud, she went back to singing but, _of course_, something outside the shower curtain had to ruin it.

"What the fuck is it peep show week?"

She grabbed her robe that hung on the shower curtain and jumped out, she noticed three moronic guys all jummbled up and in pain,

"What the fuck are ya'll doing in my bathroom!" Andrea shierked pointing at; Kyo, Yuki, and that orande-headed kid that was in her class.

"Miss-Miss-" Yuki studdered, *POOF!*

Kyo studdered too, "YA-YA-YANK!" *POOF!*

Her and that orange-head yelled at the same time, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"HEY!" they did it again, they narrowed their eyes, and at the same time said "STOP THAT!"

"Kyo, Yuki, oh no" Some girl's muttered concernly

"Dude!" Andrea scolded the orange-headed kid

"What?" he asked

"Get off her, don't you see she's under your ass! Move!" she scolded pointing at the poor black-haired girl struggling to get from underneath him.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki's squeaked concernful

"Torro!" Kyo's voice also concernful

Andrea and the orange-headed kid looked around

"Where the hell are you? We hear you..." Andrea started

"Yeah, but don't see you!" The orange-headed kid finished

As if on que, a cute and silver mouse popped up next to a average orange cat.

"AHH! MOUSE!" Andrea squealed, she took a step back and slipped on a puddle of water and fell on her back,  
-

"AHH! MOUSE!" The Yankee Chick screeched, falling on her back and her leg made a big gap,

"GAH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WILL YOU WOMAN!" Ichigo yelled covering his eyes and standing up quickly  
_

**FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Andrea rubbed the back of her head, she was in her chocolate brown shirt with the words: I'm not short I'm FUNSIZED, and pink shorts. She walked down the stairs to three boys and one girl.

She sat on the couch, "Alright, Start talking."  
_

Me: I had to throw some characters from Fruits Basket in there, because, I just finished watching the first season (no way in hell that whole series is 26 episode.) and I couldn't get them out my head.

Rukia: No duh, you've be talking about them now stop.

Me: Quiet you!

Rukia: What! I give you my company and this is what you repay me with?

Me: Oh yeah, speaking of which, what's happening in soul society?

Rukia: Well there's been numerous amount of hole appearing in-(interrupts)

Me: BYE! REVIEW!


	3. ElectroWaves, Swords and A Tragic Story

**_Not freaking billionarie people.  
__**

"What do you want to know, Miss Cullen?" Yuki asked

"Well, I would like to know: 1) Why were ya'll in my bathroom, and 2) Why did you and Kyo turn into animals?" She stated

The orange headed kid stated holding up his finger, "I can answer question one."

_(FLASH-BACK STARTS)_

"_What the hell do you mean IT disappeared?" Ichigo yelled into his cell-phone_

"_Look it's not MY fault your dumbass let IT get away!" Rukia yelled back_

"_Whatever." _

_He shut the phone while Rukia was still talking, he rubbed his temple "She seriously gets on my nerves."_

_He tucked his phone back into his robe and jumped down to the window-ceil, then he heard yelling draw near and got hit by an orange-headed kid who head-butted him on the side of his rib._

"_What the fuck! is it peep show week?" Some girl's voice yelled clearly agitated._

_(FLASH-BACK ENDS)_

Andrea snickered and pointing at orange headed kid, "You got hit by a flying Kyo."

The aforemention boys growled and pointed at the other, "It's not MY fault it's HIS! WHAT! NO IT'S YOURS!"

"Wait a minute!" Andrea yelp as if she remembered something, "You." She pointed towards the orange headed kid.

"Me?" he answered

"Where you in my bathroom Wednesday?"

Everyone stared at him,

"Wait, wait, I didn't…" he trailed off as he remembered almost being hit by shaving cream, he looked down, "Oh…yeah…"

Andrea threw a random coaster at him and it hit him in the eye, "You're the pervert that cost me my True-Blood!"

"Oww man, that was my freaking eye!" He growled holding his right eye

"Now you fill my pain!" Andrea growled back, next thing they knew the brown-haired girl was laughing her ass off.

"Miss Honda, Are you alright?" Yuki asked concerned

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kyo asked equally concerned

"I'm fine," her voice soft and innocent as ever, "I just saw those two fighting and it reminded me of you guys at home." She laughed at the end

The two boys looked at each other and stared dumbfounded. Andrea laughed, "So the pretty boy does have a dark side"

The brown-haired girl smiled, "You could say that."

Kyo stared at Andrea, "Who's the pretty boy?"

"Yuki." She answered blankly

"What! That damn rat, pretty, that's hilarious!" Kyo snickered at his own version of a (lame) joke.

Andrea waved him off, "Oh, by the way, I never caught ya'll names."

The brown haired girl smiled kindly, "I'm Toro Honda. T-O-R-O, not, T-O-R-R-O."

The orange headed kid spoke, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Andrea smiled, "Cool, I'm Andrea ya'll can call me AJ, Andie, or whatever you like to call me."

**BAM! SLAM!**

"Toro there you are." Some Emo girl walked in

Everyone but Toro sweatdropped, "Saki! Hey!"

"The Electric Pulse told me you were here."

Toro laughed then turned to face Andrea, "This is Saki Hanajima", the Emo girl turn to her, "Hello, Andrea Jasmine Cullen, age 16, hair color: Brown, eye color: green, 17 nicknames including AJ, Andie, Shorty, Shortcake, Green Eyes, Clone and occasionally Honey-Bear."

Andrea sweatdropped "How the hell did you know all that about me?"

"The electric waves told me so. Are you one of Toro's friends?"

Andrea shrugged, "I guess so, but I think that's up to Toro."

Saki stared at her, "I see," She turned to Toro, "We've be looking for you"

Toro and Andrea blinked their eyes dumbfounded (Andrea) and happily (Toro) "_We've_?"

Some Blonde haired chick came in, "Hey Toro there you are."

Toro smiled "Arisa."

Kyo groan, "Oh great, Two Yankees in one house."

Andrea and the blonde chick simultaneously said "Two?" then turned to look at one another "You're a Yankee too?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Then both erupted in laughter, while Kyo and the other carrot-top sweat-dropped

Arisa noticed Ichigo and asked, "Hey you, are you a Sohma too?"

Ichigo looked around the room like a dumbass then pointed to himself, "Me?"

Arisa sweatdropped "Yeah you dumbass."

"One-I'm not a dumbass, Two-I have no idea what a Sohma is, and Three-HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SEE ME?"

Andrea along with everyone else looked at Ichigo's attire: Black Kimono with a huge ass sword next to him.

"Ho-ly Shit!" Andrea squealed and pointed towards him, "That's a HUGE ASS sword"

Ichigo sweatdropped "You just realized that now?"

Andrea puffed out her cheeks, "Well, I'm sorry but, was I the one trying to GET A DAMN PEEP SHOW?"

Arisa stared disapprovingly, "Pervert…"

Ichigo yelled defensively, "I'M NOT A PERVERT, I WAS DOING MY JOB!"

Kyo snickered, "And that would be a girl bathroom inspector"

Arisa high-fived him and smiled "Nice one"

Ichigo sighed defeated, "I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

Andrea sat down and let a sigh of relief, "If you tell us you job then you can go."

Saki said with slight interest in her monotone voice, "Yes, I'm quite intrigued of what a Shinigami is."

Ichigo's face fell, then he leaned over to Andrea and staged whispered "She scares me."

She stared at him, "Pathetic."

**FEW HOURS LATER…**

"So let me get this straight," Andrea pointed towards Ichigo, "You are a Shinigami, and they purify Hollow which are ghost that basically went off the deep end."

"Yeah."

"And you obtained your powers through Rukia, by stabbing her sword through your heart and BAM! Instant Death God."

"Yup."

"And Rukia is a lot older than she looks."

"Uh-uh"

"And there's a place called Soul Society which is basically like heaven."

"Yeah."

"And you expect me to believe that because my mom told me about the idiotic perverts that run around here."

Ichigo huffed agitated "Okay one, No guy in the world would wanna stare at you, two, YES I WANT YOU TO BELIEVE THAT! And three, You still haven't answered my question!"

Andrea blinked, "What question?"

"How the hell can you see me? "

She sipped some tea Toro made them, "Oh that's easy...," She put the cup down, "I've been able to see ghost since I was a kid."

Arisa stared amazed, "Wow, so I'm seeing a live ghost."

Andrea chuckled slightly, "That's a little stupid _live _GHOST."

Arisa laughed, "Oh, I get it."

Toro chuckled, "Haha good one." And Saki looked like she was smiling.

Ichigo sweatdropped, "I'll never understand Yankees"

"And you two," Andrea pointed towards Kyo and Yuki, "You come from a royal family and if ya'll touch the opposite sex that's not one of ya'll you transform into a Zodiac sign, correct."

Yuki smiled "Yes you're quite intelligent."

Andrea smiled like an idiot, "Thanks."

Ichigo and Kyo scoffed, "As if"

Andrea glared at them, "Are you two siblings or something?"

"What-HELL NO!" they yelled

She shrugged "I don't know, you too act very similar like siblings."

**BAM!**

"We're home Andie!" Jasmine yelled

"Hey Mom." Andrea got up and helped her mom with the groceries. Jasmine noticed the extra people in the house, "Andie who are your friends?"

"Oh, the two carrot tops are Kyo and Ichigo, the one with more spikiness is Ichigo," She explained putting the groceries away, "the black-haired boy is Yuki, the brown-haired girl is Toro, the Emo girl is Saki and the blonde head is Arisa."

"Oh hello, I'm Andie's mom, Jasmine."

"Hey." Arisa smiled

Saki stared at her "Hello Jasmine Belle Abel-Cullen, age 36, hair color: brown, eye color: green, college football fan, team: Texas Southern Tigers."

Jasmine sweatdropped and as Andrea was walking she pulled her back and stage whispered, "She scares me."

Andrea staged whispered back, "Me too."

"Ho-ly Crap!" Jasmine squealed, Andrew came running in and ready to kick ass, he looked around, "What! What happened."

She pointed at Ichigo, "That's a HUGE ASS sword!"

Everyone in the room but Jasmine and Andrew sweatdropped, Andrea chuckled, "Yeah mom WAY ahead of you."

Dad chuckled, "Oh, I see we have an invisible guest with us." He walked up towards ichigo, "Please tell me your name."

Ichigo straightened, "Ichigo."

Then he turned to look at his wife and daughter, "Ichigo is what he said."

"_He_ huh," he turned to Ichigo, "So tell me son how do you now my daughter?"

Ichigo looked at Andrea, who looked like she was having a full body muscle spasm.

"Uh…"

She mouthed, "Lie, lie your ass off if you wanna live!"

"I…uh, she saved my life?"

Jasmine totally brought it, "Oh, really!"

Andrew looked interested, "what, what he say?"

"He said our little AJ saved his life."

Andrew smirked, "Really,"

"Uh…yeah."

But, before it could go on any further Ichigo's phone beeped.

"Crap, uh…I have to go," he stood up and shunpo'd to the door, "It was nice meeting you." And like that -snaps fingers- he left.

Andrew thought he was still they're and kept talking while everyone else just sweatdropped, Andrea finally spoke, "Dad." "Yeah." "he's gone." He blinked and then stood up straight, "Damn just when I was getting to the good part."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Riiight Dad, whatever you say."

Jasmine came in from the kitchen, "So tell me Andie's friends, How did you meet Andie? Especially hes two fine young men?"

Andrea bit her lip trying to be nice and not laugh in the boys faces, well Yuki's face anyways, shye could careless about Kyo

**HOURS LATER...**

"Alright guys see ya tomorrow." Andrea yelled waving goodbye to her friends, closing the door she headed upstairs, "Night Mom, Dad"

"Good Night AJ"

Flopping on top of her bed Andera gave a sigh of relief, "Thank GOD that's over, but for some reason I think it's only the beginning" shrugging off her paranioa she drifted off to sleep...only to be awoken ten minutes later by some ghost crying their eyes out

"Ugh...Just shoot me." she growled sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eye, she looked at the clock: 3:15am, she went to her window and yelled "This better be freaking important"

Some ghost boy sniffled,"I-I'm s-sorry." Andrea sighed defeated and climb out her bed-room window, thank god for that rain gutter next to it, when she finally got down she took a good look at the boy, he appeared to be about seven, maybe eight with dark brown hair and the biggest cutest blue eyes you ever seen on anybody in the whole world,

"Look kid I got school tomorrow and as much as I _looovvee _being there, tell me what's the matter and i maybe able to fix, the faster we get this done the fast I can go back to bed." She looked at kid who was in shock and about to cry again over her harsh words.

"Geez, Yankee you think you take sympathy on the poor boy." Some smart-ass with orange hair said walking up to the fuming brunette and the boy

"Shut up Kurosaki!" She screeched cat ears sticking out her hair, Ichigo smirked "You should cool your additude you look like Kyo." but, before she could comment he bent down to talk to the boy

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"R-Ryo Nobuyuki"

Both teenagers stare at the boy both in awe, Andrea spoke first, "bright faithful happiness?" the boy nodded, her eyes instantly soften and she bent down to move hair out the boy's face, "Then tell me Ryo why are you so sad?"

"My mom, she's dead." he started crying,

"Hey now, don't start crying," Andrea picked the boy up in her arms and got him to stop crying just enough to understand his words,

"Af-after I died in that c-car accident, mom got real sad and started crying and getting real sick, so I thought I pay her a visit you know to cheer her up and I saw this thing," Ichigo got serious, "What did it look like?"

"well it had a white mask and it..." he started shaking his eyes darkened as tears began threathening to fall, but Andrea held him closer to her giving a sense of understanding, she said "and it killed her." the boy nodded in her chest

Ichigo spoke sadly "Hollow..."

Ichigo looked at Andrea and saw all soft mother like feature cover her whole entire being _Heh, so Yankee's can be nice?_ but that thought quickly evaporated when Andrea looked at him so nice and calm as she put the boy down

"What?" Andrea asked standing up and putting the boy down, He shook his head, "Nothing,"

She narrowed her eyes, "It wouldn't be nothing because you just said it."

"It's nothing"

"It's something Ichigo, just say it"

he sighed in defeat but, before he could say anything Andera felt wind rushing around her, and before they all could process what had just happened Andrea hit into a building cause a 2 inch deep crater in it.

"ANDREA!"

no anwser

"Tch." Ichigo eyes locked on a hollow, dirt and debris bellowing from it's feet as it went to attack Ichigo, pure anger in his eyes Ichigo slice his arm up the middle

"Damn BASTARD!" it roared

"I'll teach you to fuck with my friends!" was Ichigo's response and he charged head on

**Me (sulking in the corner): I want Electro Wave power.**

**Rukia (patting my back): It's okay not everyone can have awesome powers like Jasmine and Saki**

**Jasmine (outta of no-where, holding up finger): It's true.**

**Ichigo: Why the hell are you sulking? Your OC just ate brick wall and is probably bleeding to death right now!**

**Me: Aww does Ichigo have a little crush on Andrea? Hmm?**

**Ichigo: HELL NO! SHE IS SOOOO NOT MY TYPE!**

**Me: Riiigghht whatever floats your boat Kurosaki.**

**Ichigo: tch, whatever**

**Me: (turns to audience) Soory I hadn't updated in such along time but I need about 7 more reviews before I can put up another chap so-interuppted-**

**Jasmine: REVIEW!**

**Me: -glares- that's MY line**

**Jasmine:-glares- Don't make me get the phone**

**Me:-bawling- NOOOO! DON'T PHONE MY MOMMA!**


	4. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL BUTTER! HELP!

**Me: Okay guys I need your help though my story has had a rough start and I kind of got depressed from some of the comments. I'm back and I'm ready to fanfic again. But I need some inspiration and I think you guys will be perfect. Send some of the things you'd like to see and will most likely see it in the next chapter. **

**Rukia: Think of the laughs**

**Toro: think of the recognition**

**Saki: Think of the molecular structure of the small appendix tissue**

**Me, Ichigo, Arisa, Kyo: What? **

**Yuki: Until next time Miss Fox's fans.**


End file.
